A Beautiful Nightmare
by crystalline talisman
Summary: The beauty of a nightmare is you always wake from it, no matter how horrid it is. Yet for Korra, this is anything but that. AU. Equalist!Makorra.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or anything pertaining to it.

**A/N: **This stemmed from tumblr's idea of Mako being an equalist/non-bender. There's so much potential for this fic, I just love everything about it. Otherwise, not much to say here. I haven't decided whether or not to continue it as a multi-chapter fic, depending on response I will make that assertion but either way I hope you enjoy it! It's rated T for sexual references, languages, and violence.

* * *

**A Beautiful Nightmare**

* * *

Most nightmares terrified people. People faced their fears, their worst nightmares; for as long as they dreamt, they existed in a reality in which there was nothing but horror and unrest. But the beauty of it was all one had to do was awaken and it would fade away and become nothing more than a poor night's sleep. At first, she wanted to believe it was a nightmare - her greatest nightmare coming true.

The cerulean eyed woman leaned against the steel wall, concentrating every fiber of her being into letting the water pooling at her eyes stream down her cheeks.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not-_

"Korra," a familiar voice breathed in her ear, placing hands on her shoulders.

The room was pitch black save for a small beam of light pushing through the darkness from the cracked heavy door. The South Pole native was on the floor, her hands bound behind her with tight cords and resting on her knees. The chi blockers had made a routine of coming by to prohibit her bending.

"Don't - don't you dare -" she choked out, finally giving into her sobs. Her body quivered and he put his arms around her, letting her mold into his chest. Korra had always fit there; she belonged there more than any woman ever had. The man closed his eyes as he remembered the curves of her body fitting into his, like they were two parts of a whole coming together as one.

"Let go of me," she rasped into his shirt. He felt her damp cheeks nestle into his clothing, closing his eyes to take in her scent. She smelled like lotus flowers mixed with amber and sandalwood; she always smelled that way. He rested his chin on her head, feeling her silky hair against his skin.

After a moment, she jerked away and spat in his face.

"I trusted you!" she hiccuped, her eyes burning with fury.

"Korra," his voice wavered, going to trace his thumb down her cheek.

The woman tore her her face away from him. "Don't touch me."

His golden eyes searched hers; she loathed him for everything he did, and she was afraid - no, terrified. He moved his hand to the other side of her cheek. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, leaning in to press his lips to hers.

They were drier than he remembered from dehydration, but still plush. He loved how sweet she tasted, just like a berry and remembering the nights of bliss he had spent with her; when he had crossed the line between what he stood for and what she stood for.

For a moment, Korra gave into him, softening her lips and letting him take advantage of them. He pressed his tongue in her mouth, drinking in her taste as if it would be the last moment, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Just like they used to.

A sharp pain registered in his brain and he pulled away, touching his middle finger to his lip as he tasted a metallic tang.

"Don't you ever do that again," she growled, looking at him.

"Please listen to me," he cupped her face in his hands, trying to lock his eyes with hers.

The woman inhaled sharply as if she could exhale a powerful flame on him. "I will never listen to you again! You betrayed me, you betrayed Bolin!" she shrieked. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"It's time," someone said, pulling the door open.

The young man looked at the man with green goggles, then back to his former lover. She struggled to rise to her feet. "You disgust me," she spat at him again.

He rose quickly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Everything I've done until this moment, I've done-"

"-for that tyrant you call Amon," she hissed. "I loved you!"

"I-" he stammered. "I was doing what I thought was best for everyone."

"I never want to see you again. I hate you, and I hope you rot for everything you've done, Mako."

The masked man grabbed the woman by the bicep and smirked. "It is time for you to be cleansed of your impurity, Avatar Korra."

Korra felt herself pulled along, turning her face away as the bright light stung at her unadjusted eyesight.

She closed her eyes in defeat as she finally accepted it was not a nightmare, but her reality.

* * *

_Posted: 07/04/2012_


End file.
